Colored Cendrillion
by Dreaming-Bliss Z
Summary: Inspired by Miku Hatsune's 'Cendrillion'. The girls are peasantry in servitude to their own step-families and are the rumored 'mistresses of beauty', when the highest lord sends for them to use them for his own revenge on the throne, the girls are thrown into treason against the crown princes when they're forced to remove them. But when the princes deem them their loves, chaos.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is inspired by the song 'Cendrillion' and the story 'Blue Cendrillion. Oc's belong to me, Cosmic Butterfly1, Crown172 and DreamerImagination. Please review!**

**Momoko POV.**

"Momoko, get me my brush!" Lisa, my step-sister orders.

"Yes, Lisa." I say and hand her the small wooden brush. She snatches it and brushes through her hair swiftly.

"Oh, Prince Kaito will fall in love with me tonight. I am sure of it. Momoko, did you get my dress mended!?" She says and glares at me. I hold it up to her, the town tailor took care of it earlier.

"Yes, Lisa." I reply and she motions for me to dress her. I tighten her corset before slipping her into the gown and fastening it.

"Very well. I depart with Mother now. You are free until I return." She says and, grabbing her cloak and gloves, leaves the house in the carriage with my step-mother.

"Is she gone?" My little sister, Kuriko, says timidly as she tip-toes in. I nod and she smiles.

"Yes. She is. I'm going to go out for a while now to see my friends. Okay?" I say and put my old, dark pink cloak on over my rugged dress. She nods and hugs me.

"Okay. See you when I get back." I say and leave the house. Many men stop and watch me pass by since I am one of the prettiest ladies in town besides my friends Miyako and Momoko. But there are four others I still have yet to meet.

"There you are, Momoko." Miyako and Kaoru say and we hug.

"Hey, girls. Let's go!" I say and we head towards the bay while chatting about what's happened since we all saw eachother last which was last year's ball for the princes since Miyako has to serve her cruel step-mother and her sick grandmother and Kaoru has to serve her step-father and step-brothers. We weren't always servants to our own families, but it's been years since we were forced to.

"Oh are you Momoko Akatsutsumi, Miyako GotouKuji, and Kaoru Matsubara?" A young messenger boy says while running up. He's an orphan from the Xavier Orphanage by the looks of the insignia on his jacket.

"Yes. Why?" Kaoru asks. He bows.

"Would you please come with me, no questions asked." He says. The girls and I look at eachother and nod in assent. He leads us through the back-alleys of the village to the most dreary spot where the orphanage is and takes us inside.

"Welcome to Xavier Orphanage. Master's been expectin' you." A young girl says and motions for us to follow her into a room where the prestigious owner of the academy and many other establishments, Lord Dean Xavier, sits behind a dark mahogany desk. The room is lavish unlike the other parts of the orphanage, it's a pity.

"Ahh welcome, ladies. Zachary, Sara, leave." He says and the two orphans disappear, locking the doors. I gulp and meet his eyes.

"Why did you send for us?" I ask. He stands up and walks over to us then studies us.

"The rumors and tales are true, you are three of the mistresses of beauty in the kingdom. The others have yet to arrive though. Then I will tell you why I sent for you." He says then turns to face the blazing fire. I hope this isn't bad.

**Kaito POV.**

I replace the map I was looking at in its proper slot and turn to face mother.

"I'm glad to see you looking at maps. But it's time to get ready for the ball tonight!" She says. I groan.

"Mom, this isn't going to work. Can't we just marry who we love regardless of stature and rank without having to attend balls?" I say and she sighs.

"I want you and your brothers to marry so the Xavier's won't reclaim the throne. You know that. But if you really want to marry for the heart's true match, then you can have your pick." She says and drags me out of my office into the royal tailor's where my two biological brothers and our adopted brothers are. I stand beside Naman and prepare for my final fitting.

"I wish we didn't have to go through with this again." Naman whines softly.

"I heard that!" Mother scolds as she walks out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Miyako POV.**

"The rest of them are here, Master Xavier." A meek voice says from outside the door.

"Let them in then." He replies. A girl with long black hair with spiky bangs and chocolate brown eyes, one with knee-length nearly bleach blonde hair in a braid and neon blue eyes, another with cropped brown hair and purple eyes and finally the last with ginger-red brown hair in pigtails and navy blue eyes walk in. They're all very beautiful like the girls and I.

"What would a lord have business with girls our age and rank besides servants." The girl with brown eyes says.

"I shall tell you. But please. Sit down and introduce yourselves to eachother. Mistresses of Beauty." He says. They sit down on the lounge opposite us.

"I am Momoko Akatsutsumi." Momoko says.

"I am Miyako GotouKuji." I say.

"Kaoru Matsubara." Kaoru grunts.

"Just Nexa's alright." The brown eyed girl says.

"Eren Ichinose. Pleasure." The one with the braid says.

"Kyoko Yamada at your service." The one with pigtails says.

"Alice Tanaka. Ali for short." The last finishes. We nod to eachother in greeting then look at the reason we're here.

"Now you expect me to explain the situation. As you know, the Grand Ball for the Crown Princes is tonight so that they may finally find their brides. The reason you are here is because you are so well rumored, you are in some views, myths. All because of your striking beauty and spirits. I decided to seek you out is because their mother will surely want you as brides for her sons, so you can get close to the Royal Family." He starts.

"Why would we do that? We're paupers." Kaoru says.

"You are to get close to the Royal Family so that you can remove something that is out of place in the kingdom and it is high time new leadership is taken. You will remove the princes by midnight tonight and I will bump your status' up to royals, no more poverty for you, lovely maidens." Xavier says. I gulp.

"We cannot hurt our future rulers!" Momoko says.

"Oh, yes you can. What if I told you that your families were to be forced out of house and home in one days' time for unpaid taxes?" He says in a low tone. I shiver. This can't be happening.

"No!" We snap. He nods.

"Yes.. If you do not do as instructed, you will be hurt more than that. Now are you going to do it?" He asks, more like growls. The girls and I look at eachother and stand up.

"Yes." We reply.

"Excellent. Marilyn will make sure you're ready. Marilyn!" He calls. A girl my height enters and leads us into a larger room with dozens of gowns. After getting dressed, she hands us each a purse.

"You're devices are in there. Do not fail." She says for the first time and before we knew it, we were in front of the castle.

**Riku POV.**

I stifle a yawn. The Ball is like before; numerous lovesick fangirls, persuasive families, long dances. It never seemed to change.

"Ohh, Prince Riku, why are you so distant?" My current partner, Michelle, asks.

"I was just thinking about pressing matters." I reply. She purses her lips and nods.

"I understand. Please, don't hesitate to ask me for help." She says. I nod. She's always trying to do this, make me feel like I need her. But she's not the right girl at all. My brothers all seem to be losing their tolerance, we've danced with all the eligible maidens for years, but we want a fresh start.

"I will keep that in mind." I say. As we're dancing , I turn to face the staircase and lay eyes on a beautiful angel. She has wavy golden hair that reach her elbows and bright, sky blue eyes. She was gliding down the stairs slowly with six other girls. But I stand here, fixated.

"Prince Riku?" Michelle says then sees the angels. She goes pink with jealousy but curtsies and leaves. I beeline for the angel and bow respectfully to her.

"Excuse me. But I am afraid we haven't met before." I say and outstretch my hand.

"Well it's my first time here." She says softly. Not making much eye contact.

"May I have this dance, Maiden?" I ask. She takes my hand.

"I-I. Would love to." She stutters as I lead her out onto the ballroom floor. She's so pretty, but it looks as if, she has been hurt.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kaoru POV.**

I let out a deep breath as I look around the ballroom. I don't want to be here at all, I hope I get sent away so I don't have to use the dagger in my purse.

"Miss, I believe the prince is supposed to dance with all the young maidens. I haven't had the pleasure of dancing with you yet." A voice says. I turn to face Prince Takashi and curtsy as best I can in this stiff dress.

"Hello, Prince Shiro." I say. He offers his hand.

"May I have this dance?" He asks.

"It would be my pleasure." I reply and he leads me briskly to the dance floor. He takes my right hand in his left, places his other hand on my waist and my free hand on his shoulder before starting to lead me in the dance.

"May I ask your name?" He asks.

"O-Oh. Just call me BC." I reply.

"BC. Is that a nickname?" He continues.

"Short for Buttercup." I say hurriedly. He smiles and spins me around, bringing us closer together so I have to keep from blushing.

"Really? I like that name." He says.

"Arigato." I say. I can see the girls wrapped up with the other princes out of the corner of my eye, they're all anxious and sad about what we're going to have to do to the princes. But it has to be done.

**Shiro POV.**

I can't help but notice how such a beautiful maiden like her has a demeanor that shows me she's upset. But what is she upset about?

"Daijobu?" I ask.

"It's nothing. I'm fine." She replies. Her electric green eyes say otherwise.

"No." I state.

"Prince Shiro, please. I'm fine." She says. We're silent for a while before I have to dance with someone else and she finds a place to sit. I know she's been hurt, and whoever is responsible will pay.


	4. Chapter 4

**Nexa POV**

"Excuse me, miss. I believe I haven't had the privilege of dancing with you yet." Prince Naman says as I turn to face him.

"Oh.. Sorry." I reply. I wish he hadn't noticed me.

"May I have this dance?" He asks. I take his hand and nod.

"Yes." I reply. He didn't really wait for me to respond so I guess he wanted a break from the other maidens here.

"What is your name?" He whispers.

"Oh? Bright." I say softly. It's uncomfortable with all the other girls glaring at me because I'm dancing with Prince Naman.

"Don't worry. They won't do anything to you." Naman assures and pulls me closer.

**Naman POV.**

"I know." Nexa replies and smiles fakely. I wonder why she's so quiet around me.

"Is there anything the matter?" I ask. She shakes her head.

"No. I'm fine." She replies.

"You're lying. What happened?" I say. She glances at the clock then at me.

"It's not my place to discuss." She replies. I draw her in closer, if anyone hurt her I will find them and put them in their place.


	5. Chapter 5

**Eren POV**

I turn around just in time to face Prince Eiji. I curtsy hastily and keep my head down. I cannot be recognizable if he does come after me.

"I believe we haven't danced together yet, maiden… Why are you keeping your head down?" He says.

"Oh.. Gomenasai.. I'm just not used to this." I reply and look at him, changing my eyes to deep brown. He smiles.

"May I have this dance, miss?" He asks. I nod.

"Yes, you may." I say and he leads me daintily onto the dance floor.

"What is your name?" He whispers.

"Bliss." I reply quickly and look away.

"That's a nice name." He compliments. I smile gently.

"Arigato." I say and look at the clock tower. An hour until midnight left. I wish I didn't have to kill him.

**Eiji POV.**

"Daijobu, Bliss. You seem upset." I say. She looks like she cried recently.

"O-Oh? Thank you, but I'm alright." She replies and I follow her gaze to the clock tower. I wonder why she's fixated on it.

"Why is the clock so interesting?" I ask. She looks back over to me, and I see tears brimming.

"Oh.. I just like knowing the time. That's all." She says. She was hurt somehow, and I'll make sure to find who did it.

"Would you like to sit down?" I suggest. She nods and I lead her over to one of the tables.

"Thank you." She says and I glance over at my brothers. They seem to be dancing and having a good time with the girls Bliss arrived with. But they all look regretful.


	6. Chapter 6

**Kyoko POV**

"I don't think I've seen you before, Bolt." Hiroshi says and swings me around.

"Well it is my first time." I reply. Not long until midnight. Why couldn't I be a normal girl?

"You're an excellent dancer, miss." He compliments. I nod.

"Arigato, Prince Hiroshi." I say and glance over at the girls.

"What is the matter? You've been this way all night." He asks.

"Oh nothing. I'm just a little nervous since it's my first time." I reply.

**Hiroshi POV**

She's too easy to figure out. Something happened before the Gala to make her upset. When I find what or who's responsible for this, they will pay..

"Why are you so nervous?" I ask.

"Because everyone's staring." Kyoko replies softly. I chuckle and pull her closer.

"Don't pay mind. They're just surprised." I assure and kiss her on the cheek. I can see mother smiling like crazy at my brothers and I since we're actually happy with our dance partners.

**Hey guys! I would've updated yesterday but I had a field trip and pool party (I was soaked and exhausted after canoeing and swimming) so I couldn't. I need at least three reviews for me to update the story so Ciao!  
~Eve**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ali POV**

I can't believe I have to do this. I can't.

_"Yes you can. I'll do it." _Hachi says.

_"No." _I reply.

"Are you okay, Princess?" Koumori asks.

"Yes." I reply.

"You can tell me, you know." He urges. I can't tell him, not yet, never.

"It's nothing, Prince Koumori." I say in a warning tone and look away.

**Koumori POV**

Why is she like this? I have to find out soon.

"Yes, there's something. Now tell me." I say.

"Fine." She whispers and leads me outside to the veranda, near the stairs leading into the maze.

"Now, what is it?" I ask. She pecks me on the cheek and dashes off into the maze.

"Catch me and maybe I'll tell you!" She yells back at me. I run down the stairs after her and after a while I finally tackle her. But we're lost in the maze, heck, why do I care?

"Got you, lovely." I pant. She smiles as the Bell tower strikes one midnight.

"I know that." She gasps for air, now she has a regretful look in her eyes. She knows she was provoking me.

"Need help breathing?" I ask in a silly tone and move closer to her, cornering her.

"No. Prince Koumori." She says as my brothers and the girls that arrived with Butterfly appear.

"So we have all of you here." My red brother says.

"Yes." The pink eyed miss says softly. I tune everything out and move closer to the purple-eyed beauty, I notice my brothers doing the same to their maidens.

**I need five reviews to continue this story so please remember to and tell me what you think! Ciao!  
~Eve**


	8. Chapter 8

**Momoko POV**

_"Why did this have to happen! I actually made him fall in love with me!" _ I scream in my head as he kisses me passionately. I start to cry, catching his attention and he breaks the kiss to wipe away the tears.

"What's wrong, love? Why are you crying?" He asks in a low, worried voice. My hand searches for the knife in the purse.

"Prince Kaito.. I.." I start but drop my head.

"Is there something the matter?" He repeats, this time even more worried. I don't know if I can do it.

**Miyako POV**

I let a few tears escape my eyelids. Why did he put us up to this? I don't want to become an assaulter.

"Bubbles-chan, you're crying. Why is that?" Prince Riku whispers while pulling me closer and kissing me.

"I-I.. Can't.." I stammer and feel around for the knife.

"Who hurt you?" He asks in a whisper. I let out a sob and grasp the knife tight. The bell tower is nearing Twelve Midnight.

**Kaoru POV**

Why? Why can't I do it now? Be over with it quickly, I wish I could do it. I pull away from Shiro and he grabs my hand.

"Why, are you upset? A maiden like you shouldn't be." He says and gently pulls me toward him. His eyes show confusion, worry and anger.

"I just am.. I." I try to continue but stop, not trusting my voice.

"You.. What, Buttercup?" He asks.

"I.." I stammer and my hand wraps around the dagger's handle in the purse.

**Nexa POV**

I don't move. I can't show my emotions to Naman, he might get protective.

"Why are you so tense?" He asks.

"Nothing.. I'm.. Just." I reply slowly and glance over at the tall Clock tower. Almost time.

"Just what? Please tell me, you shouldn't be this way." Naman says forcefully and presses his lips onto mine again. I reach for my blade in regret.

**Eren POV**

I know I'm supposed to stab him, I know every vital point and places where I could to kill him. But, I can't. I push Eiji away gently but he gently grasps my wrists and places his forehead on mine.

"I don't understand. Who or what hurt you this much?" He breathes. I shiver and look down.

"I.. I.. Cannot tell you." I whisper and he tilts my chin up again.

"Please. It, pains me to see an innocent girl like this." He begs.

"I can't." I state softly. He pulls me in and kisses me harder. I reach the knife in my purse desperately.

**Kyoko POV**

Why is this happening to me? To the girls and I?! I'll make sure Xavier pays for this!

"What is the matter? Am I being, forceful." Hiroshi says softly and strokes my cheek.

"No.. It's not that. At all." I reply.

"Then what is it, Bolt?" He asks.

"I cannot say." I whisper and drop my hand into my purse, clasping the knife.

"I don't want to see you upset." He whines and hugs me. I begin to tighten my clutch on the knife as the bell tolls closer to Twelve.

**Ali POV**

"Let go. Of me. Now." I plead and pull away. He wraps his arms around me.

"No. Please." He says and I drop my gaze.

"Just.. Release me, Koumori." I say.

"Why? Why are you upset?" He asks.

"It's not your business." I reply and grab my knife, I have to do it myself, without Hachi.

"But.." He whines.

"No." I snap softly.

**Omniscient**

"We're sorry, Princes." The seven maiden's voices carried through the air softly as the bell tolled Eleven.

"Why- The seven princes asked with worry before their voices were cut off by the thuds of their bodies hitting the pavement on Twelve. The maidens dropped the knives and knelt beside them as they looked up with questioning, hurt gazes.

"We are sorry we had to do this." The pink-eyed girl sobbed while squeezing her prince's hand in sorrow.

"We regret it." The blue-eyed girl whimpered and stroked her prince's hair gently.

"We will not return, for your sake." The green-eyed girl said in a hoarse whisper while rubbing the black haired prince's hands.

"Please understand." The chocolate eyed maiden continued in a low tone while stroking her victim's forehead.

"We didn't ever mean for this to happen." The plaited maiden cried and rested her prince's head in her lap.

"Please." The navy-eyed girl pleaded as she ran her fingers through her prince's hair.

"Do not look for us." The purple eyed petite finished softly and pressed her hand against the purple-eyed prince's cheek.

The princes watched in slow motion as their maidens disappeared into the night and ran through images, memories in their minds. The same air, theme was in all of them. They'd been upset about what they were ordered to do.

"We have to find them." The ruby prince groaned.

"We will, and kill the person who told them to do this." His black-haired step-sibling commented in raspy breaths.

**This was a long chapter.. I need at least five reviews to continue this story. Please tell me what you think should happen! Ciao!  
~Eve**


	9. Chapter 9

**Omniscient **

The Castle was in a forbidden black darkness in aftermath of the stabbings of the Crown heirs. The surrounding village was in an over run of gossip and small-talk about the suspects. The Queen had spent many hours mourning and ranting about the punishments she'd make to the suspects when her sons finally awoke. It had been a month since the disaster. And no signs of the suspects had been seen.

**Momoko POV**

_Knock, Knock _I better get the door. I walk downstairs and open the door. It's Xavier.

"Salutations, Mr. Xavier." I say softly and bow my head. He ruined my life. But saved my friends' families and mine from bankruptcy and gave us each large deposits in pounds. I hate it, they hate it, it's blood money.

"Salutations. I would like to converse with your Father." He says with a slight smile. I curtsy and step out of the way for him to walk in.

"He's up the stairs, first door on the left." I say. He nods and walks upstairs. Now's my chance to escape with the girls.

"Where are you going, Momoko?" Kuriko asks worriedly as I run to our chamber and grab my two knapsacks filled with the blood-money, the ball gown, a few baking items and the ticket I needed for passage on the ship.

"Away. When I have the money I'll send for you, okay, Kuriko?" I say and hug her. She nods and hugs me back.

"Yes. I hope you send for me soon, sis." She whimpers as I kiss her cheek and leave. I scurry down a few back alleys and out of town to the meeting place; an old horse stable. The girls are there, minus Kaoru.

"There you are, Momoko." Nexa says as we hug. Something bumps against my leg.

"What's that?" I ask.

"Oh? My sword. I work at a magazine (weapons arsenal) so I got this." Nexa replies as Kaoru runs up.

"Good, we're all here." Kaoru pants.

"Are you okay, Kaoru-chan?" Eren asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kaoru replies.

"He should be here any second." Miyako says. We nod, our transportation to the ports and wagon train. We paid him to keep quiet. I'm going to another kingdom overseas with Kaoru, Nexa and Kyoko while Eren, Ali and Miyako are going to the neighboring country by land. A farmer in a wagon rides up and we hop on.

"Thank you, Sal." Eren whispers. He nods. I get in the bed of the wagon with the others as she sits in the seat beside him.

"It'll be different, that's for sure. I've lived here a while now." Ali says.

"Yes. It will. But it's for the better." Kyoko comments as we start moving down the rutted road at a fast pace during the night.

**Kaito POV**

_'I want her back.. I know she was forced to.. Why did she run off? I could have held her and comforted her.. I'm such a bad prince..' _ I cry in my mind as voices swirl around with the images of my one love, Blossom. As I open my eyes and blink to clear my vision I see my mother sitting in an old wicker chair in front of the window, crying. My brothers are in the beds beside me.

"Mom..?" I say weakly and cough. She shoots up from the chair and rushes over to me.

"Shh.. It's so good to see you awake!" She whispers gently and brushes back my bangs.

"What happened to me, and my brothers." I ask.

"You were all stabbed! You in specifics were stabbed in the hip. The doctors said it wasn't all that fatal, but I was worried you wouldn't awake. When I find those no-good stabbers I will punish them mercilessly!" She replies harshly.

"Punish?" Naman says and sits up in an instant, but falls back down on the bed. I see the bandages on all of us. He was stabbed closer to his abdomen, as was Shiro and Hiroshi. Riku was stabbed in the upper shoulder. Koumori in the side and Eiji a bit too closely to the heart area.

"Yes. It will be the worst this kingdom has ever seen!" My mother shouts as groans fill the room.

"Couldn't you be a little caring and not shout?" Shiro, Koumori and Hiroshi moan.

"Why am I in a bandage?" Riku complains cluelessly, earning a grunt from Eiji.

"We were stabbed, if you can't remember." Eiji scolds.

"Yes. You were all stabbed." Mother says as the royal doctor runs in. "I have some business to attend to. I'll leave you to the examinations." She continues and walks out of the room.

"I assume you are wondering how bad your wounds really are." The doctor says.

"Yes. Would you care to explain? Because we would like to search for the stabbers as soon as possible." Shiro orders. The doctor nods.

"Your wounds vary. Princes Eiji and Naman-samas had the worst, Prince Riku-sama had the least, and Princes Shiro, Hiroshi, Kaito and Koumori were in between.." The doctor replies. He seems uneasy in our presence.

"Doctor, is there something on your mind other than your work?" I ask, or order. He bows.

"It is not in my duties to speak my troubles to the princes." He replies.

"I order you to tell us." Eiji snaps.

"My best apprentice and her friends left a little earlier to start their own lives in other countries. My apologies, but I can't help but worry about them. Now, I must check your wounds." He explains and begins examining us. I have a feeling the apprentice and the friends are connected to our stabbers.

**Nexa POV**

I wish I'd never held a knife in my life. I stabbed Naman where he could die. Now my hands are forever tainted with his blood.

"Hey, you alright?" Kyoko asks concerned.

"Yeah." I reply and look outside to the road, we're nearing our destination.

"We're nearly there, girls." Eren says.

"Away from this place." Kaoru groans.

"I recommend you mingle with some of the women and men there to blend in." Sal suggests in a low tone.

"Then that's what we'll do." Ali snaps.

**I need five reviews to continue on again. So please R&R and Ciao!  
~Eve**


	10. Chapter 10

**Naman POV**

"I believe you can perform your regular routines. But do not over exert yourselves." The doc says.

"Thank you." We say. He nods and leaves.

"Let's go find mom." I say and we all immediately leave our chamber. We find her speaking with a small girl with light orange eyes, a boy with robin egg electric blue eyes, elegantly dressed old woman, a guy who has dark spiky black hair and brown eyes like me, four small children, and two other boys who both have messy brown hair.

"Now. Tell me about them again." Mom says.

"Nee-chan left the house the night of the ball to meet with her friends. But when she came home she locked herself in her wardrobe and didn't come out for a long while." The first whimpers.

"My sis said she was going to visit a couple of patients. She seemed normal on the outside but I heard her sobbing at night for weeks." The second says trembling.

"My granddaughter came home the night of the ball, when she said she'd gone to see her best friends, but she was crying. And did not stop for days." The grandmother sighs.

"Our big sister came home once and hid from us until last week." One of the four smallest pipes up.

"She did not act like she normally did after that night of the Gala. She didn't touch her work until three days ago." The guy with black hair growls.

"And lastly our sister was not our sister. She was acting wrong." The smaller of the brunette boys says.

"But, my sister's friend came and stayed with her. She was much more quiet and irritable than usual as well." The blue-eyed boy says.

"Who are they, Mother?" Kaito asks.

"After doing an investigation of girls in the kingdom with help from maids who were at the gala and some of the commoner girls, we found the families, or part of them." Mother replies.

"What are their names? The girls?" Riku continues.

"Momoko, Miyako, Kaoru, Nexa, Eren, Kyoko and Alice or Ali." The black-haired guy says again. Nexa jumps at me, it seems he said that name with emotion so Bright is Nexa. The others seem to notice too.

"Do you have any idea where they could be going?" Hiroshi says.

"They all wanted to go to the west Country or overseas. They disappeared this morning. Probably to head up there." The orange eyed girl informs us.

"Then we have time to catch them." Shiro says.

"To bring them back for their punishment?" Mother assumes.

"NO! At the Gala it seemed like they'd already been through enough poverty. And they were most likely forced. Now, in thanks for the valuable information their families gave us. They deserve payment." Eiji snaps.

"How much gold can your carriages take?" Mother asks. Our guests light up and as she's busy with them we call our head butler.

"Yes, Hignesses?" He asks.

"How far to the Dastin Junction and Ports by horse." Koumori says.

"One day." Our butler replies after a slight moment of thinking.

"Then we'll ready our horses!" Shiro orders and we march out to the royal stables. Our knights have already readied our horses by the time of our arrival and our supplies are hurried out to us quickly after. I mount my Steed, Dare, as my brothers do theirs.

"We take our leave now." Kaito announces as we ride out. Nexa, I'm coming!

**Kaoru POV**

"I'm glad we get a day here." I say while setting my stuff down in the room. We got a room for the day until tomorrow when we leave this place for good.

"True, Kaoru. But we'll all miss this place." Momoko says.

"Yeah. But I have a feeling something's going to happen." Eren says.

"Yeah. I can feel it too." Miyako sighs.

"We all feel it. But we can't be for sure unless anything does happen." Nexa says lightly and the room silences. I get out my spear and do simple poses with it, Momoko eats her small satchel of cookies, Nexa fingers her sword, Miyako draws on some parchment, Ali stares out the window with Kyoko, and Eren goes through her bag of medical equipment over and over. Hopefully we can start over after this, be normal again and not have to worry about the Princes.

**Shiro POV**

"Halt!" We yell and corral around a wagon being driven by a rather young farmer. He obediently halts and gets out to bow to us.

"What do I owe the experience of meeting you, Princes?" He asks humbly.

"Sal McGuthery. We are wondering if you saw or have transported seven girls of the age nineteen or near to it." Eiji says. McGuthery tenses and pales.

"Yes." He replies.

"Connection?" Kaito asks.

"Loyal Friendship and debt to one of them." He replies.

"Where did you take them?" Riku continues.

"Up to the junction." McGuthery says. He seems guilty and worried about something.

"Where are they specifically headed." Hiroshi asks.

"The four called Momoko, Nexa, Kaoru and Nexa had tickets for passage on one of the ships. The other three Eren, Miyako and Ali are heading over to the west country." He replies.

"How long until their departure!?" Koumori shouts out anxiously.

"I'd reckon you better get ridin' before you miss them. They're leaving early next mornin'." Sal drops the bomb. I toss him a pouch of gold as we resume our trek.

"Thank you!" Riku says gleefully as we pick our pace up, leaving a smiling Sal standing by his wagon. Kaoru-chan, I'm going to save you!

**Aww they're finally on their way to finding the girls! But will they be too late after all? Please review and ciao!  
~Eve**


	11. Chapter 11

**Miyako POV**

"Who feels like taking a trip to the pub?" Kaoru asks.

"It's night, Kaoru, that means there will be a lot of people. But I'd like to." Eren warns.

"That means more people we can mingle with." Kyoko comments.

"I don't think I want to." I shiver.

"Me neither." Momoko agrees.

"Then some will go and some will not. I will go with Eren and Kaoru." Nexa says. We nod in consent. She leaves with Eren and Kaoru quickly.

"It feels wrong to be doing this." Kyoko moans as she takes out a stack of cards.

"Why did you take Nexa and Eren's cards?" I ask.

"Because mine are back at the village where I left them. Now, do you want to play a game or two?" Kyoko replies. I shrug and sit down beside her.

"I won't play." Ali says.

"I don't feel like playing either." Momoko sighs. It seems so dismal here now.

**Riku POV**

"We're only five miles away. So we can rest for the night." Naman says. We dismount our horses and our knights take them off to care for them. I find a place on the ground and set my possessions down there while the tent is constructed.

"We're so close to having them back. It's nearly torture waiting." Koumori complains.

"Don't worry, we'll have them back in our arms soon enough." Kaito sighs, walking into the tent yawning. I walk out farther from the camp and sit down. Who could have forced Miyako to commit the assault? Her eyes didn't lie, she was innocent before and she didn't seem too happy when she did stab me. I reach up and gently touch my wound. Maybe it wasn't deep physically, but it was painfully deep emotionally. For both Miyako and myself.

"Yo, Riku, you comin'?" Shiro calls. I nod and start walking back to camp. I have to find Miyako.

**Eiji POV**

"Alright, move out!" Hiroshi orders. We nudge our horses gently and they start trotting, quickly moving into a fast run.

"May I suggest splitting up to go our specific routes." I say loudly.

"Yes. We could reach them faster and not have to waste time traveling back and forth." Riku adds.

"Then we shall. Eiji you, Koumori and Riku will head to the junction. Eiji is in charge. Meet at the old campsite!" Kaito yells and we head off on our separate routes. We have to ride quickly if they've already begun to move again.

**Please review! Ciao!  
~Eve**


	12. Chapter 12

**Eren POV**

"This is it." Ali says, climbing into the small wagon while Miyako and I mount our horses , I have a Jet black Wild Morgan mare, and Miyako has a Cremello mare that I had Sal bring up from my families' stable.

"Yes. Even though I'll miss it here, I'm excited to finally be going to the new country." Miyako says cheerfully as we join up with the train.

"Now, listen carefully! If you are on a horse you have free roam in a mile radius. If you are in a wagon, you stay in the wagon unless we fully stop. Do not leave the strip of land if you are riding in one. Those on the oxen, you are in charge of making sure they don't run off or hurt somebody. You all got it!" The Wagon-master yells.

"HAI!" We reply. I look back at the ports, I can see the others on the big ship deck. But there's a ruckus too, I wonder why?

"Let's get a move on!" The Wagon-master orders and the train starts moving. I nudge my horse ever so gently to make her start, as does Miyako. After a short while I break away to ride alone.

"I'll be back in a few." I tell Miyako who nods and gently smiles as I ride away a bit. I can still see Miyako and Ali clearly. Then I hear the loud horn that I know signals a Royal Announcement or the Royal family. As I look behind the wagon train I see Prince Eiji, Prince Riku and Prince Koumori catching up with their posse so I trot back over again, staying as far from their view as possible to get to the girls.

"I can't believe they found us." Ali growls.

"They'll probably hang us." Miyako whimpers.

"Or worse behead us." I shiver.

"Stop!" The master calls out, making everyone jolt to a halt as the crown Prince's ride all the way up. Murmurs of excitement can be heard in the wagons. The wagon-master gets down and walks to them, as everyone watches them talk, we see him nod.

"We're looking for Eren Ichinose, Alice Tanaka and Miyako GotouKuji! Are they here?" Eiji-sama calls out while letting his horse walk slowly up to the train with his brothers closely behind. I can tell he's having trouble breathing and moving, which makes me start to tear up. Miyako starts to cry silently while Ali just looks at the ground.

"Over here! They didn't tell anyone their names so it has to be them!" One of the scouts-in-training yells and gestures to us. The wagon-master nods.

"Everyone but Misses Ichinose, Tanaka and GotouKuji can resume the ride!" He orders. I help Ali onto my horse as the train moves by quickly.

"Why did you go?" Riku asks, dismounting and walking over to Miyako with his brothers. He sounds hurt, happy and relieved.

"We didn't want to hurt you anymore." Miyako whimpers, unable to speak clearly as we dismount in suit.

"You could never do that though. We know you were blackmailed into doing it. And, that night at the Gala, we knew you were and are our loves." Koumori says while hugging Ali. Eiji pulls me closely into his arms, closing any space between us.

"Then why did you go through all of this trouble?" Ali asks.

"Because we want you to be our queens." Eiji announces. My eyes widen as it hits me.

**Kyoko POV**

"Kyoko!"

"Momoko!"

"Nexa!"

"Kaoru!" The princes yell for us. The girls and I lean over the railing.

"Kaito-sama!? Shiro-sama? Hiroshi-sama? Naman-sama?" Momoko gasps.

"What are you doing here?" Kaoru and I ask.

"We're here to bring you back, that's what." Hiroshi replies, we lock vision and I frown.

"But we can't stop the ship!" Nexa pleads.

"Use a small boat then." Naman orders. The ship's captain walks up and nods.

"We have four life boats for use." He says. I look back at Hiroshi who seems desperate for me before we nod in consent.

"Alright." Momoko sighs and he leads us to the other side of the ship.

**Hiroshi POV**

I watch my Kyoko-chan as she finally walks back onto land. I run over without thinking and pull her into an embrace.

"Please don't leave me, Kyo-chan." I whisper.

"Why did you come." She asks.

"Because, you're my love." I reply and kiss her gently.

"Alright, Lovebirds." Kaoru groans. The guys and I glance at eachother and get down on one knee.. Here goes nothing.

**I was in a serious rush this morning so if it's jumbled up I'M SORRY! Please review and ciao!  
~Eve**


	13. Chapter 13

**Koumori POV**

"Oi, there!" Shiro says, waving his hand to us. Seated behind him is his fiancée Kaoru who has a blank expression.

"Konnichiwa!" Riku greets happily. I don't think I've ever seen any of us so happy, especially him. Miyako is seated side-saddle in front of him with a pink face and happy smile.

"So we came to save the day right on time?" Kaito asks while tightening his grip around Momoko.

"Hai, Prince-Sama's." The girls reply.

"You need not call us that anymore. You are our fiancée's now." Hiroshi says good-heartedly. Kyoko sighs, she's sitting behind him in sidesaddle position.

"But we are supposed to in public, right?" Nexa asks while struggling in Naman's arms.

"Yes.. But on the Palace grounds and inside the Palace you may call us whatever you like as long as it's appropriate and we like it." Eiji replies, wrapping his arms more around Eren's waist.

"He is correct." I comment and kiss Ali's cheek gently. She's sidesaddle in front of me for a reason, but she hasn't made a big sound since the proposal.

**Ali POV**

I look over at the girls, Kaoru and Kyoko aren't too excited because they've got the obvious pervs. Miyako and Momoko look absolutely in dreamland. Eren and Nexa look excited but reserved about this. I'm not excited because I've already been through one broken heart, but I'm glad we're in this together so I have people I know aren't probable spoiled kids.

"Let's be on our way then. Move out!" Naman orders, waving his hand forward, instantly we start moving into a run. At this rate we should be back at the palace in about half a day, according to one of the knights. I guess they had problems coming here.

"Ali-chan?" Koumori asks.

"Hai, Koumori-sama." I say.

"I heard that you had troubles.. Please believe that I won't be like that Yuuki. I promise." He replies. I lower my head and let a small tear fall down my face.

"I'll be the judge of that.. But alright." I whisper.

**Miyako POV**

"Whoa.." I gasp while looking at the palace and village from a cliff. It's so pretty..

"It'll be ours when we take over after we get married." Riku tells me while following the others with the horse trotting comfortably.

"Now Announcing, Princes Kaito, Naman, Riku, Eiji, Shiro, Hiroshi and Koumori. And their betrothed, Ladies Momoko, Nexa, Miyako, Eren, Kaoru, Kyoko and Alice." The lead Knight says loudly as we ride into the village. Heads turn and stare at us, the boys don't seem fazed or worried, but I can't help peeking.

I see my stepsisters Reina and Cordelia staring unhappily at me with their mouths agape. I let out a breath of relief as we finally arrive in the palace courtyard where the Queen is waiting. I gulp as the horses are stopped and Riku helps me down from the horse.

"Welcome home, my sons, and my new daughters." The Queen says and hugs the boys gently before kissing the girls cheeks and shaking hands with us.

"Mom, these are Momoko, Nexa, Eren, Miyako, Kyoko, Ali and Kaoru. Girls, this is our Mother, Queen Martha Kristen Bellator Kings the II." Kaito says. We curtsy to eachother.

"It is very pleasurable to see my sons finally in love.. but they must go to their quarters to ready themselves for later events." She says and the boys whimper a bit.

"Mom, we just got home!" Shiro whines. But she gives them a look and they leave, but leave us with kisses.

"Now, you all look very well raised. But some have better posture that others.. hmm.. that can be fixed.." The Queen thinks out loud while studying us. I know she means Kaoru and Kyoko, maybe Ali need to work on posture. "Walk with me, I will show you to your rooms. They are identical but in color and in different designs." She continues. As we're walking, the girls and I receive looks from the maids and busboys, some butlers too. I guess we are really the mistresses of beauty.

"I must say, Queen Martha, that your sons are very well raised and they dance divinely." Momoko says. Earning a giggle from the Queen.

"Thank you, Momoko. Oh, here we are. Your rooms have different colored doors so I believe you will find them without a difficulty. There are already clothes and we've had your belongings brought. And on the stand beside your beds there are bells that you may ring for assistance, as well as necklaces with tiny bells on them." She informs us. We stop at a very, very long hallway. We curtsy to the queen before trying to find our rooms.

I find mine beside Momoko's pink doors, but they're very far apart. I open the light blue French double doors and walk into a large, airy room with floor-to-ceiling windows, a walk out balcony, ivory floors with Persian rugs scattered around, ice blue walls, and a large, king sized canopy bed with light blue sheer curtains and canopy. There is a small couch and a table with a few chairs beside a blue marble fireplace with a large hearth and mantle. The wardrobe is something I recognize instantly, it is very large, and stands beside the vanity. There are silver accents around the room, giving it a very elegant, refined air.

"Is there anything you need, miss?" A chirpy voice says. I turn around and see a small maid with dirty blonde hair, bright green eyes, and dark skin wearing a brown maids dress.

"Not that I can think of.. What is your name?" I ask.

"Cecilia." She replies and walks over to me with a necklace. It's a light blue ribbon with a tiny silver bell on it. "This is yours."

"Arigato, Cecilia.." I say and she puts it on.

"You're very welcome, Miss." She replies and curtsies. I walk over to the wardrobe and open it. This will take a lot of getting used to..

**They saved the girls! And it looks like they impressed the Queen too! Please review and Ciao!**

**~Eve**


	14. Chapter 14

**Momoko POV**

"O-Oh, sorry, Princess!" My maid, Hailey, says and rushes over to me. She came in so quietly it scared me nearly to death. "It's alright." I assure and smile gently at her.

"I presume you came to get me ready for supper?" I ask. She nods.

"Hai, Momoko-sama. You must get dressed, as you and your friends are the Prince's fiancée's you must match their choice of color." She explains. I walk over to the wardrobe and sweatdrop at all of the selections.

"What is Prince Kaito wearing tonight then?" I say. "He is wearing his preferred color, Red, Your Highness."

"Then I'll wear a dark pink then." I decide and pick out a gown of said color with hot pink lace and designs, followed by a pair of lighter pink slippers. "I will help you with your hair." She whispers and after a few minutes my hair is brushed to a silky soft and a new, bejeweled red bow is placed daintily in the back. I really do look like a princess.

"There you are, Momoko." Nexa greets as I walk out of my room. "We're supposed to be announced to everyone altogether after all the guests arrive and everyone is seated." She continues. She is wearing a gold gown with yellow ribbons and her hair is brushed and put in a fancy bun.

"Where are the others?" I ask as Eren and Miyako make their appearance. Miyako is wearing a sky blue ball gown with white ruffles and lace, her hair is down with blue ribbons weaving throughout it. Eren is wearing a simple black gown with sparkles all over it and her hair is down, showing her curls. "Never mind."

"The others are most likely still getting dressed. I hope they do not drive off their maids." Eren informs me. I nod, Kaoru, Kyoko, Ali, please do not cause any trouble.

**Naman POV**

"No wonder the girls were tense in the village, their step-families were watching." Riku sighs as we watch the girls' families arrive. It's a dinner party, so there will be dancing and chances to mingle, but all my brothers and I am looking forward to is holding our fiancées and making sure everyone knows that they are the future queens. I catch sight of Nexa's step-sister who bats her eyes at me and curtsies, too many times I danced with her, but I bow respectfully and notice the others in the same situations. The minutes, seem hours while waiting for the princesses.

"Now announcing, Princesses; Momoko, Nexa, Miyako, Eren, Kaoru, Kyoko, and Alice." Our page says and everyone's eyes look at the grand staircase to see them walking down gently and gracefully.

**Kyoko POV**

I can feel both glares and looks of admiration aimed at us as we finally step off the staircase and take our prince's arms as they lead us to the Royal table. It's so weird sitting here when all attention is somewhat on the new princesses.

"Pay them no mind unless mingling, beautiful." Hiroshi whispers. I blush but give him a look.

"Don't do that, please." I whisper back and sit down in the chair he pulled out for me. He sits down to my left, and I watch as everyone is seated. At least Naman is sitting to my right so I can call on him if Hiroshi gets out of hand.

"Welcome, everyone, to the engagement party for my sons, and their most fine fiancées. We bid you to have a merry time." The Queen says, welcoming the guests. There is applause for her and she gracefully takes her seat at the head of the table. My eyes wander over to a far table where I'm sure the girls notice Xavier sitting and looking at us. I gulp and turn away from him quickly, though. I know I'm safe here, but I don't like the situation with him in it.

**What do you think so far? The action is nearing, so I hope you've enjoyed the story. Please review, and Ciao!  
~Eve**


	15. Chapter 15

**Kaoru POV**

"May I have a dance?" Xavier asks and bows. Before I can say anything, Shiro does.

"Of course. But don't get too attached." Shiro replies and hands me off.

"I must say, I never thought you would be so lucky as to get engaged to Prince Shiro." Xavier says.

"I guess the ball was a first date." I say anxiously. I saw him dance with Momoko and Miyako, he must be making rounds to us.

"Yes. You will certainly make quite the wife." He remarks. I pretend to be flustered.

"I am sure that I will be a very good wife and Queen." I chuckle nervously. I steal glances at Miyako and Momoko who seem a bit scared, and at Shiro who is watching us two like a hawk.

"You aren't scaring my beau, are you, Xavier?" Shiro asks, walking up and taking my hands in his.

"Oh no.. I was just congratulating her." Xavier says and bows, walking away over in Nexa's direction.

**Kaito POV**

"Love, are you alright?" I ask, a little worried. She looks at me and smiles.

"I'm fine, Kaito." She replies and I lift her hand up to my lips, kissing her ring. It's Yellow Gold with Rubies on it.

"You look faint." I say and lead her over to a chair. Miyako seems like she's going to faint in the chair beside Momoko, Riku is down on one knee trying to calm her down. What happened? "Momoko, something's up. Tell me."

"I told you, it's nothing. I'm just a little tired." She assures and I rub her hand caringly. I notice Kaoru stalking to a chair on the other side of Momoko and crossing her arms. "Kaoru?"

"It's nothing." Kaoru sighs as Shiro carries over a small glass of water for her.

**Eiji POV**

As Eren is dancing with Xavier I observe how some of the girls are sitting down, looking faint, except Miyako who is being carried out by Riku. It is their first dinner party, a lot more wine is being served, resulting in some unruly drunken lords. So that could be why. I look back over at Eren who has stopped her dance and walked back over to me.

"Why so soon? Were you uncomfortable?" I ask and hold her hand.

"Oh no, he said he had business to attend to and I smelled alcohol on his breath. I just took a precaution." She replies with a bit of light humor. I chuckle softly with her. But she seems uneasy.

"The party is nearly over. Would you like to skip the rest? There really isn't anything else after the dancing." I suggest. She nods and I lead her out of the room without anyone noticing to the small pond outside.

"This is quite, serene." She says, relieved. We can still hear music from inside.

"Musicians." I groan and she laughs.

"We can dance." Eren whispers and I place one hand on her waist, and take her open hand as she places her left hand on my shoulder.

**I'll work on making the chapters longer.. but please review and Ciao!  
~Eve**


	16. Chapter 16

** Nexa POV**

"M'lady! It is time to get up." A stern voice orders. I sit up in bed and study the Lady who awoke me. She has medium-length wavy light auburn hair and green eyes, she's wearing an expensive gown as well.

"Ohayo." I greet and slip out of bed. She nods.

"I am Lady Millennia, I will be the new Princess's Tutor. Now, I suppose you know how to dress yourself." She chirps. I walk over to my wardrobe and open it.

"What color is Prince Naman-sama wearing today?" I ask.

"Dark Brown. Now, I expect you in the Private Dining hall in half an hour, no more, no less. I must go and ready the others." Lady Millennia replies. With a low curtsy, she scurries out of my room. I sigh and take out a yellow gown with pearls decorating the bodice and sleeves, and lace trimming, with a pair of black laced slippers.

"M'lady, do you need help?" Cassandra asks. I smile and shake my head.

"No thank you, Cassandra-chan." I reply. She curtsies and waits for me to dress before clearing her throat.

"I shall lead you to the Private Dining Hall." She says and opens the doors for me. I have a feeling that breakfast isn't going to go very smoothly, but I obediently follow Cassandra. Again, the servants, both genders, are watching me. But the one thing that clouds my mind is Xavier, he worded it cleverly, the threat he made to the girls and I. Now I'm worried he'll do something to us.

**Riku POV**

"Good shot, Your Highness." Lord Gregory compliments me, I nod. We're hunting today, so far Eiji, Naman, and Shiro are in the lead in that order with game. But I just got some of my own.

"Arigatougozaimasu, Lord Gregory." I say and collect my kill, a small albino rabbit, then secure it onto my Tan horse, Runner.

"I suggest splitting up. We'll be able to bring in more game." Kaito suggests, his horse is getting restless, it's a copper colored Mule called Killer, for a reason.

"I agree. Move out." Naman orders and gently nudges his brown Palomino male, making it trot away with Kaito and their advisors close behind. I nod to my brothers and set off with Shiro atop Bruise, his black and white mare. Eiji rides off alone on his pure white mustang, Royal, and Hiroshi and Koumori ride their raven colored Morgans. I can't wait to see Miyako-chan, she wasn't doing well last night at the Party, I hope she's okay.

**Ali POV**

This is aggravating, these Princess lessons are torture. We barely ate at breakfast because we had to get 'everything Princess perfect' by Millennia's means. I'm going to have to talk about it with Koumori-kun.

"Lady Millennia?" Miyako says.

"Yes, what is it?" Millennia acknowledges, setting her teacup down onto the saucer.

"When will the Princes be arriving?" Miyako asks nervously.

"It depends, they haven't been hunting for months and they're some of the best, so I would estimate that they have a lot to make up for." Millennia replies. I sigh to myself and look around the ladies' powder room we're sitting in before a small maid, probably around ten, walks in and whispers into Millennia's ear.

"Alright, M'ladies, the princes have come early. You are dismissed." Millennia orders. We curtsy and hurry out of the room to the courtyard to greet the princes. I'm glad to be out of there.

**Please review! It is really appreciated,, Ciao!  
~Eve**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hiroshi POV**

"Hello, Kyoko-chan." I greet, picking her up in a hug and spinning her around. She smiles.

"Konnichiwa, Hiroshi-sama." She returns and I kiss her on the cheek before setting her down. She sees my horse, Strike, and her face lights up.

"What, you like him?" I ask, leading her over and letting her pet him.

"Hai, I love horses but I usually can't ride them." She replies. I smile.

"You want a horse?" I ask again. She nods eagerly and I grab her hand.

"Yes, I do." She replies.

"Then follow me." I say and take her to the Royal Stables so she can choose her own with the others. Besides, they deserve the best.

"How about this one?" Kyoko suggests, gesturing to a dark grey horse with a pale cream mane. He prances over and whinnies at her, letting her stroke him.

"He's a good one, very energetic though." I say.

"Does he have a name?" She asks.

"No. Unless they have a designated owner they don't. You can name him." I reply. She thinks for a second before clearing her throat.

"Warrior." She dubs him and he whinnies again, nuzzling her. We lead him out of the stable into the pasture after securing a saddle and bridle. She mounts him and soon after is riding him like a pro. I'm happy that she's happy.

**Eren POV**

"We will see you after we greet the visitors. Stay out of trouble, okay?" Kaito says.

"Yes." The girls and I consent and the princes leave. It was fun picking out our own horses and seeing the game, but it was tiring.

"How about we go and relax in our parlor?" Miyako suggests.

"Sure, Miyako, that sounds good." Momoko comments and we quickly head for the parlor. Our maids are there, tidying up. So before long we're all chatting comfortably without interruptions, until the door opens.

"Excuse me, M'ladies, but I would like to speak with you in private." Xavier requests, he has an evil glint in his eye, with him are four other brutes.

"Hello, Lord Xavier. Why would you want to speak to us?" Nexa asks.

"You will know soon enough. Now, I said in private. Maids, leave!" Xavier orders. Our maids scurry out but whisper that they'll be right outside the door. Once the door is shut, he storms over to us. "I give you a simple mission, a task. And you disrupt it!"

"You never said a thing about killing them, Xavier." Momoko squeaks.

"We only stabbed them like you told us." Miyako says.

"I wanted them gone! And now you get all the fame, the money, the followers, power! You completely ruined my plans!" He growls.

"You should have given us more specific instructions." Kyoko snaps. Xavier smacks her coldly, leaving her in shock.

"Leave her alone!" Kaoru hisses but one of the brutes restrains her.

"What will your 'betrothed' think when they find out you did my bidding for money? You think they'll want you around anymore?!" Xavier says slyly, walking over to Nexa.

"They'll come after you, not us, they know we didn't want to do it!" Ali replied.

"Admit it, Xavier, you have nothing more than your petty money and mislead followers. You have lost." I shrill pridefully.

"Too bad, I cannot afford a loss." He sighs and in a second he's got me by my neck and Nexa's neck as well, he's choking us!

"ACK!" Kyoko chokes. We all start struggling, and out of nowhere a tiny bell rings and the maids rush in.

"AHH! Guards, Guards! In here!" They all scream, Xavier and his me drop us and jump out the window. I black out quickly.. why did this happen!?

**Omniscient **

As soon as the guards got there, the ladies had collapsed with irregular breathing and coughing, or were limp. A doctor was brought in and he worked quickly to stabilize their breathingand awake them, only Momoko, Kaoru, Nexa, and Kyoko though.

"The Princesses have been assaulted!" A guard yelled as he ran into the throne room holding the Queen and her sons.

"What!" Naman and Kaito screeched, running all the way with their brothers to the huge infirmary hall.

"Who did this!?" Shiro and Hiroshi growled while stroking their betrothed. A maid gulped.

"Lord Xavier, and he had a few other men too." The maid replied.

"He will be stripped of his title and status immediately!" Eiji ordered the butler who ran off to do what he was told.

"Oh, why would he do such a rash thing to them?" Riku sobbed.

"They'll tell us." Koumori whispered.

**So Xavier planned this all along. What will the boy's reactions be? Please review!  
~Eve**


	18. Chapter 18

**Kaito POV**

"Kaito-ouji Sama you're creating a draft. Please cease your pacing." The Royal practitioner said. I looked at him, studying him before allowing myself to calm down and sit on the side of the bed Momoko-chan occupied. She's only just sleeping, like Kaoru, Kyoko and Nexa. The doctors are still working on the others.

"Why, why didn't they tell us!?" Naman hissed, stroking Nexa.

"They should have told us so we could have banned Xavier." Riku whispered, rubbing Miyako's hand between his own.

"We were going to but he had his own plans." A voice belonging to Kaoru said and all eyes landed on the emerald-eyed princess.

"Kaoru-chan!" Shiro cried, hugging Kaoru.

"Alright, Alright, Shiro-san! Too tight! If you want answers I have to breath!" Kaoru shrieked and Shiro instantaneously loosened his grip.

"Gomen." Shiro sighed.

"Now, why didn't you tell us? And what exactly were you girls doing, being involved with Xavier?" Hiroshi asked.

"First of all, he forced us. Threatened, blackmailed us by saying he'd bankrupt our families. He tracked us down at the time. He said he wanted you removed, but only specified stabbing you. At the party last night he most likely threatened us again, which scared some of us more than others. And then, this." Kaoru rushed an explanation.

"Very true, Kaoru-chan." Nexa agreed, sitting up. Naman embraced her and buried his face in his hair.

"Nexa-chan." He breathed relieved.

"Hey, what about me, Kaito-kun..?" I spun my head around to Momoko and kissed her gently and quickly.

"It's good to see you awake, Momo-chan." I nearly yelled and hugged her.

"If you do not mind my interception of your conversation, I believe they should all wake up within the next few hours. They all need rest, and for the next few months they may only have soft foods. If there are any other problems, just beckon me and I'll be at your service." The doctor spoke up. We nodded and dismissed him, at least it isn't that bad.

**Momoko POV**

I rested my head on Kaito's chest and breathed in his scent of cherries. I'm so glad that the maids were there when we needed them.

"We'll need to increase security, and they'll need to have either us, their maids or a guard with them at all times. We'll need background checks as well." Koumori growled.

"When we find Xavier and the thugs he brought with him, the second he walks into the Palace grounds they'll be arrested and they will not be immune to the law." Eiji piped up, his voice unusually shaky as he sat beside Eren.

"What!? He'll be executed without a trial, he's as good as sentenced!" Shiro and Hiroshi hissed.

"We've always had trials, ever since our family has ruled. The kingdom's trust would be broken or faded if we did not follow that custom." Eiji snapped.

"We can still have a trial, but all we can do is read him his injustice and sentence him. That way we get what we and the kingdom want." Naman commented.

"I like that idea." Nexa whispered. I shut my eyes and let Kaito stroke my back, I hope Xavier gets the justice he deserves.

**Again, I will not be updating for a while. So please review and Sayonara!  
~Eve**


	19. Chapter 19

**Naman POV**

I hugged Nexa lightly, but kept my arms around her. It's been an hour and only Miyako and Kyoko have awoken, but Eren and Ali are most likely in the process of awaking. We've been helping the girls down tea and water to replenish their bodies and talking gently to them, or with them depending on their condition. All royal events were canceled or postponed and the palace has been on lockdown as well.

"Naman-sama?" Nexa said softly. I 'shh' her with a finger to her lips.

"No 'sama', that's an order, Nexa-chan. What is it?" I whispered.

"Did the maids catch a look of the thugs?" She asked. I waved over all of the girls' maids and repeated her question.

"They all had brown hair, messy brown hair, brown hair and pauper's clothes, Milady. They looked like common folk." Cassandra replied. Nexa sighed and nodded.

"Arigato, Cassandra-chan." She said. The maids curtsied and I dismissed them so they could retrieve more water. I again looked over at the others and noticed Eren and Ali were coming out of their unconsciousness and moving in their beds.

"Hey, Eiji, Koumori, are they awake yet?" I asked.

"Just about." A muffled voice I recognized as Eren's rung through the air. She had her face buried on her pillow when she said it.

"Welcome back to the land of the living, Eren. I was so worried" I could hear Eiji whisper and she finally sat up with his help.

"Arigato. By the way, Koumori, I don't recommend touching Ali yet. She does not like being awoken." Eren said and fell to her side, letting Eiji cradle her against his chest.

"Yeah Thanks for that." Ali sat up with an angered look in her eyes towards Koumori.

**Nexa POV**

"We're all awake now!" I said happily.

"Yay!" Miyako and Momoko cheered but coughed slightly, making their fiancés 'shh' them.

"Don't stress yourselves." Kaito and Riku both warned.

"Oh please." Kyoko and Kaoru groaned.

"The doctor said not to." Shiro remarked.

"He's right." Koumori commented.

"I'm sorry I took so long!" The Queen said, appearing in the room.

"Mother, please! Not so loud." Eiji hissed.

"Gomenasai. How are you, girls? Are you alright?" The Queen asked, going around all of us and checking.

"We'll be better when Xavier is captured." Kyoko replied.

"I've already begun searching for him. He will be found." The Queen assured.

"Thank you, Martha-sama." Momoko said.


	20. Chapter 20

**Riku POV **

"*Cough cough* Riku, why do the Xavier's have so much hatred towards the Royal Family?" Miyako whispered her question, tears brimming. I averted my gaze momentarily, it isn't something I like thinking about. I learned it when I was very young, along with my brothers around the time we learned we had to marry before we turned twenty or else the Kingdom would be likely to new rulers, The Xavier's.

"That's hard to explain, I don't like talking about it. But, in short, our family took over the kingdom a long time ago and changed everything. The laws, the taxes, etcetera. The family who we overthrew, was in fact the Xavier's. Ever since then they've tried to regain power and take over the Kingdom again." I replied softly. I wipe the fresh tears from her cheek when they fall.

"Then.. If we did kill you.. Xavier would have- I placed my finger over her lips, not wanting to hear the end of it, although it's perfectly clear what it is.

"Don't even think of it, alright, love? You didn't kill us, and the Xavier's will not overthrow us." I said, letting her lean against my chest and cry silently. I gently grabbed her hand and squeezed in gently.

"Are you alright, Miyako-san?" Mom asked, noticing our situation.

"H-Hai, Martha-sama." Miyako replied.

"She's still in shock of the attack." I added in a whisper to throw Mom off. She nodded and walked away to talk to the guards again. I'm glad we were able to move the girls back into their rooms, it makes for more privacy, that we need. "Mom, would you consider taking them outside the room so Miyako-chan and I can talk."

"Of course, honey." Mom consented and left. I sighed in relief.

"Riku, I.. what if Xavier comes back and hurts us again?" Miyako sobbed. I hugged her and lifted her chin up so that I could look into her eyes.

"He's one dead man then." I assured.

**Miyako POV**

I curled up on Riku's lap, burying my face beside his chest. His arms around me are so warm and comforting. I never want to leave this position, I feel protected and I know that he loves me.

"Are you hungry?" Riku asked.

"H-Hai." I replied, not wanting to move. He sensed my wish and I know he smiled.

"Alright." He said and grabbed the rope beside the bed, pulling it three times. I heard a faint tinkling of a bell. "They'll send it up."

"Arigato." I whispered. He nuzzled my cheek.

"You're welcome." He whispered back.


	21. Chapter 21

**Eiji POV**

I smiled in a relieved way as I looked at Eren. She's breathing better now and the rosy color's back in her cheeks. She's on my lap with her head on my chest, her arms wrapped around my neck. I just hope mother doesn't come back, she'd faint.

"Eiji-kun, how is your wound?" She asked.

"Why do you ask? You're more important right now." I replied with a question.

"Because, if I'm hurting you I'd gladly move." She answered. I shook my head and stroked her cheek.

"No, I'm fine, Kawai ko-chan." I assured and kissed her.

"But- I shook my head and she stopped her sentence.

"You're my healing medicine, love." I whispered and rested my head on her shoulder.

**Eren POV**

"You're mine too." I said and twirled his hair between my fingers.

"Now, aren't you hungry yet, Eren?" He asked.

"No." I replied. He nodded and I smiled. I'm sure I'm not the only one of the girls who feels it, but I can definitely sense that Eiji's going to protect me.

**In case you haven't heard yet there's some really bad news going around. **

**It is an important notice that will affect everyone on this sight and many others.**

**I got a message from a fellow writer Artic Queen and saw more note and messages from even more, that SOPA is back. The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That is one of the highest form of criminal offensives for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even one we all go on, this one right here.**

**I am telling everyone this because it affect us all here as Wattpad/FanFiction will being attacked as well. A Wattpad/FanFiction writer can being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, the list is endless. You think I am exaggerating? I assure you that if this passes it will not be long, not be long at all, because once this passes, then anything goes. Wattpad/FanFiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. This affects us all and we cannot let it happen.**

**I figure some of you do not believe me and I can understand. I could be making this up for all you know. But I provided links below to show you I am telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, see for yourself.**

**: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html**

**: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /**

**: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml**

**: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4**

**We are not as powerless as we might think. We stopped SOPA before and we must do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our passion will be threaten. Everything from this to fan art to youtube is in danger of being gone forever.**

**I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms. Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the globe. Tell your friends, have they spread the word so we may stand up to fight this. It is our right as freedom of speech. We are not making money doing what we love, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, our art to everyone who wishes to see it. But we can stop it but only if we stand together. Please my friends, my fellow reader and writers, don't let what we love be nothing but dust in the winds of time.**

**-Please spread the word and help us be free on the internet like she said we stopped it before let's do it again come on let's push SOPA back fight for our freedom!**

**Rewrite this and post on your story chapters for everyone else to see so we can stop SOPA!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Shiro POV ****_a few months later _**

"Welcome back, my sons." Mother said happily as my brothers and I entered the courtyard after our daily search for Xavier. The girls have recovered from most of the assault months ago, which is a relief. Surprisingly though, Kaoru, Nexa, Kyoko and Ali were the first to demand lessons to protect themselves even though we've made sure they're safe. Momoko, Miyako and Eren joined in later but all have been progressing.

"Are our beautiful Fiancés ready?" Kaito asked. Kaoru stood up without hesitation, a smirk very noticeable on her face.

"Yes, we are." Momoko replied, daintily walking over to Kaito. I slipped my arm through Kaoru's and we snuck away to the maze. I handed Kaoru her sword and smiled as I drew mine out of its sheath.

"Are you ready?" Kaoru said.

"You bet." I smirked and let her swing first, blocking it easily and returning the favor. She dodged.

"Come on, give me a challenge." Kaoru growled, catching me off guard when she stabbed the air beside me.

"Doctor said not to push you too far." I reminded her, moving her blade away from me towards her.

**Kaoru POV**

I groaned and rolled my eyes. I'm fine! Why can't the doctor understand? I'll have to talk to Martha-sama about it, I guess.

"Stop worrying about me so much." I sighed and sliced through the air, coming close to his shoulder before he stopped me.

"Besides, we're to be married in a month. We needn't have any accidents, abductions or assaults before it happens." Shiro whispered and grabbed my free arm, spinning me around and pulling me to his chest and planting many gentle kisses on me. Darn, this is why I don't like the practice, he always does this and we lose track of time.

"Shiro!" I whined and he let go. At least he's better at that then he was before.

"Alright, Alright." He pouted as we heard rustling in the hedge and he pushed me to the ground as a metal round flew through the bushes and into another.

"GOMENASAI!" Miyako yelled. How did she know we were here?

"It's fine!" I called back while shaking my head. She's not great at hitting the target yet, but she's awesome at sending the shots towards the rest of us. Most of the time it's the reds, yellows or Shiro and I. Looking up, I noticed how Shiro had gotten off of me and was helping me up.

"You aren't hurt, are you?" He asked.

"I'm fine." I replied.


	23. Chapter 23

**Hiroshi POV**

"You really need to aim to the side more, Miyako." Kaoru sighed.

"Gomenasai, Kaoru-chan. I'm still jittery about the slingshot though." Miyako apologized.

"Well nobody got hurt, so we should just let it go. But we should probably have our training periods away from the maze." Riku said and put his hand on Miyako's shoulder.

"That would be best." Kaito commented.

"Excuse me, your highnesses. But you have visitors." An usher announced from the door.

"Send them in then, please." Naman said and a couple entered the room. They both had orange eyes. The girl had red hair that reached her shoulders and was wearing a light orange gown, the man had spiky red hair and was wearing a dark orange suit. It's Yuto and his wife Yui! He's a close relative, and is still a prince but he travels a lot. Yui is a full-bred noble.

"Yuto, Yui, how nice it is to see you." Eiji welcomed them.

"Our pleasure. I assume these young ladies are your brides-to-be?" Yuto smiled and we exchanged bows and curtsies.

"Hai. Of course, you've heard of their names, correct?" I confirmed.

"Yes. They are Momoko, Miyako, Kaoru, Nexa, Eren, Kyoko and Alice." Yui replied with a bright smile.

"It's an honor to meet you." The girls chorused.

**Kyoko POV**

Hiroshi told me they had a cousin who was married already. Yui seems very nice and I like her already. Yuto doesn't look to be as bad as Hiroshi or Shiro, so I'm glad they're a couple.

"Why don't you ladies go and chat with tea, We princes have business to discuss." Shiro suggested and kissed Kaoru's cheek.

"Alright." Momoko consented and the guys left. We walked to the veranda where tea and small snacks were being served and sat down to talk. All the while I couldn't help wondering what our fiancés were talking about.

**Yui and Yuto belong to Anonymous500. Please support her and review onegai!**

**~Eve**


	24. Chapter 24

**Koumori POV**

"Of course I can help, If my dear Yui was abused like they were, I'd do anything to catch him." Yuto said.

"Thank you, Yuto." Naman said, Yuto nodded with a smile.

"No need for thanks. We're cousins, are we not?" Yuto assured.

"When can you start searching?" I asked.

"As soon as the carriage is repaired and our welcome is worn. Is that too much? We came for a visit and to see how you were doing." Yuto replied.

"You're right, we're anxious about bringing Xavier to justice." Kaito sighed apologetically.

"Don't worry. Okay?" Yuto said.

"Why don't we go check on our ladies?" Eiji suggested.

"Sounds delightful, let's go." Hiroshi said and we made our way to where the girls are chatting and having lunch. Even Ali is being talkative with Yui, which made me smile.

**Ali POV**

"You're really a sweet girl, Yui. I really wonder how you charmed Prince Yuto." Nexa complimented.

"Oh, I guess I charmed him the first time we met. Of course, your betrothed and he were all young boys so they were still rambunctious, Minus a specific few." Yui said with a blush. She's easy to talk to, which makes me feel comfortable.

"Are you talking about us, ladies?" Yuto asked as he and the rest of the guys arrived. Koumori walked over and kissed my cheek.

"Oh we all have been." Momoko replied, blushing a little.

"And what about then, Momo-chan?" Kaito probed.

"Just about your childhood and matters of the like." Momoko informed him, taking a sip of her rose tea.

"I'm surprised you never told us that you traveled the world by sea and that only two of you really learned other languages." Eren spoke up, pouring another cup of blackberry tea.

"Very true, because the rest of us were a bit impatient and wanted to go home to Mother." Eiji commented.

"Hey, you missed home too." Shiro said.

"Yes, but we liked travel." Riku snapped.

"Please stop." I said, I've already got an oncoming headache.

"Alright." Koumori said.


	25. Chapter 25

**Kaito POV**

"It's so peaceful here in the garden, especially in the moonlight." Momoko sighed as we slowly walked through it together, she's holding onto my arm happily which makes me relax and calm down. The weddings are not far off now, and we're getting ever closer to bringing Xavier to Justice.

"Yes, I agree." I whispered, plucking a large pink rose from one of the bushes and quickly picking off the thorns. "For you, my blossom."

"Oh, Arigato, Kaito." She said and smiled, a blush spreading through her cheeks. I placed it in her hair and kissed her cheek.

"You're welcome." I smiled.

"Kaito, may I ask you something." She whispered.

"Anything, Momo-chan." I whispered back.

"What'll happen when we get married and start ruling the kingdom?" She asked. That was a little sudden.

"Well, we have the coronations after our honeymoon. And after that, we can begin our family. And we go from there." I replied shyly, clasping her hands in mine. She smiled.

"Alright, Kaito." She giggled.

**Momoko POV**

He seemed a bit startled by my question, I guess because he wasn't expecting me to ask that way. After we finished our walk he escorted me to my room, kissing me goodnight and leaving to attend a late night talk with his brothers and Prince Yuto.

"Seems you had a lovely night." Hailey giggled as she walked in carrying a tray with tea and began to brush my hair out. I like Hailey a lot, we've become close since I've come to the Palace. We like chatting, which is stress relief for both of us.

"Oh yes, I did." I sighed happily.

"I believe you like Mistress Yui, do you not?" She asked.

"Of course I like her, Hailey. She's very sweet." I replied. She chuckled and began rolling my hair up into a bun with a mob cap over it for sleeping.

"Yes, she is sweet, Miss Momoko. But if you don't mind my advice, do not go near their room at night or early in the morning." She suggested.

"Why?" I probed.

"I don't think it's wise to tell you explicitly." She sighed before it hit me.

"Oh, alright. I won't." I smiled.

**Naman POV**

"Alright, I'll go to bed. Just please get rest, Naman, you haven't been sleeping well." Nexa sighed. I smiled and kissed her again.

"I will, don't worry. Goodnight." I assured and hurried off to the Library. Although it's a battle every night for all of us to sleep, the girls always do and us men barely do.

"You're here." Kaito said. He and Riku looked up to acknowledge me, as did Yuto and Koumori.

"Yes." I confirmed and sat down in my dark brown chair beside the fire, rubbing my temples.

"Okay, I'm here." Eiji announced himself, walking in and sitting in the white chair by the window. Then Shiro and Hiroshi walked in.

"Alright, let's begin." Yuto clapped his hands together.

**Nexa POV**

"Aah!" I yawned slightly and rolled over onto my side in the darkness of my bedroom. Today was exhausting, and fun. But I want Naman to sleep better so I'll go and check on him later.

"Hello, Princess." I heard a voice and my mouth was covered by a strong hand.

"MMPH!?" Was the only muffled whisper that could escape my lips. It's Xavier!

"I know where you'll like it better, miss alpha." He purred. I managed to throw my elbow into his chest.

"Yeow! Now be quiet, missy, or I'll make it worse." He growled and knocked me out.

**Oh no! Nexa! Has Xavier taken any of the others? Please review and vote on the poll on my Profile. Sayonara!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Riku POV**

"Miyako, I wanted to talk to- I halted my sentence when I saw her room. It's like a tornado hit, and she's not here!

"MIYAKO!" I yelled and ran over to the balcony, which was the obvious way of entry and exit. It's Xavier, he's so dead now!

"Riku-kun! Help!" I heard Miya's voice and found her suspended on a branch.

"Miya-chan! Hold on!" I replied and climbed out of the window, swinging nimbly on the banister to grab onto the ancient tree, something I've done for years and Mom still scolds me for it, and grabbed her hand.

"H-He tried to abduct me!" Miyako sobbed.

"How did you get out here?" I asked as I pulled her up and embraced her.

"I didn't have a choice, he tried to knock me out while he was taking me out of the window so I jumped off and I landed here." She replied.

"You should have called earlier." I gulped, not able to calm myself. I almost lost her.

"I couldn't, he gagged me." She whispered. That does it!

**Miyako POV**

He tensed. I know he knows who tried to abduct me, and it was Xavier. I just hope the others are okay.

"Let's get back inside, you're freezing." Riku said and I released him so he could jump down.

"Are you ready?" I asked while shivering in the breeze. The guards can be heard now, racing about.

"Yes, Miyako, just jump. I'll catch you." He replied and I took a deep breath as I jumped, landing softly in his arms. I curled up closer to him and he started running back to the palace. What's the damage Xavier has done now?

**Eiji POV**

"Xavier!" I growled as the guards ran in. He took Eren, and I don't want to know who else.

"What is it, your majesty!?" They chorused.

"Xavier's hit again, he took my fiancé, and most likely the others. We must hasten our search!" I ordered, they nodded and marched off. I could hear activity from the other's rooms, yelling and orders being given. Then Riku burst in with Miyako.

"I knew it." He growled. Miyako is shivering in fright, she must have escaped Xavier.

"Eren's been taken?" Miyako gasped. I didn't reply right away, she knows the answer.

"Yes." I confirmed with a ragged breath.

"I want Xavier executed the second we find him, he'll pay!" Shiro ranted from across the hall.

"Not Kaoru too!" Miyako began to sob and jumped out of Riku's arms, running down the hall.

**Eren POV**

"You're digging your grave a thousand times over, Xavier, you'll be dead when they find us!" I hissed.

"We'll get to beat you up too, you hear!" Kaoru and Kyoko hissed.

"Even though I couldn't get all of you girls at once, will not mean I won't. Now be quiet, you'll be arriving at your new places of servitude shortly." Xavier ordered and slapped me, Kaoru and Kyoko harshly. We're in a carriage, which is traveling at a breakneck speed with Nexa who's in utter shock, muttering.

"It's my fault." She muttered.

"No it isn't. Calm down, Nexa-chan." I assured and hugged her.

"Yes, it's my fault. Don't argue." She said firmly. Oh, please find us, boys!


	27. Chapter 27

**Shiro POV**

As I threw the table over, I let out a suppressed sob. I vowed to protect her and bring Xavier to justice, and she's been taken.

"Xavier!" I ranted.

"We need to think clearly if we are to find him, Cousin. Please ease your anger a bit." Yuto winced, running his hand through his messy hair.

"I can't believe this!" Momoko sobbed, hanging onto Miyako and Yui. Ali's actually hugging Koumori.

"We will not rest until we have Xavier in the gallows." Naman growled darkly.

"Oh my! Are the ladies alright?" Mother squeaked as she entered Kaoru's bedchamber with Lady Millennia, both of which were in their night gowns with mob caps and all.

"Four are gone, mother. I am afraid we must depart as soon as preparations are finished." Eiji explained.

"And we're coming too." Ali spoke up.

"Nani? Ali-chan, this is dangerous." Koumori stammered.

"I agree with Alice, it'd be best. They can identify Nexa, Eren, Kaoru and Kyoko better than anyone else other than their families." Yui defended Ali.

"Yui." Yuto exclaimed.

"Please, we're more familiar with commoner's than you. We were raised commoners." Miyako pleaded.

"Miyako, I don't want you hurt." Riku simpered.

**Kaoru POV**

"Agh! Watch it!" I hissed as Xavier pushed me out of the carriage with Kyoko and Eren, Nexa was already waiting. We're most likely in the western lands of our Kingdom, according to Eren, far from contact and the palace, this is where not many have settled, yet Xavier built a boarding home here.

"Line up, get ready to take on your new jobs, maids." Xavier smirked and we looked up to see the monstrous boarding home with a carriage house and small pen for animals. He's cruel!

"Oh, the new servants?" A lady with sickly white skin and piercing blue eyes said with her nose upturned. She looks not much older than twenty, and is very spoiled.

"Hai, Hannah. Would you like to, do them up?" Xavier replied. Hannah nodded and gripped our hands with a deathly force, dragging us away. Xavier followed with a prideful air about him as we entered a kitchen and she whisked us around. She deliberately ruined our looks. She straightened my hair and tousled it, giving it a messy, untamed look while smearing dirty on it as well. Kyoko's beautiful hair got snipped off and had dirty rubbed in. Nexa's was wrenched and pulled, making it look a hopeless knot. Eren's long hair and skin were coated in dirty. Last of all, we were thrown into old, itchy, patched up maids dresses and caps.

"There, now you're ready, maids. Let's go get you to your master and new jobs." Hannah cackled and we were pushed out of the kitchen and down a hallway. Please, Shiro, use that brain of yours and save me!

**Hiroshi POV**

I saddled my horse ever quickly and precisely after being told we could leave by consent of Mother and the court. Kyoko needs me, and I won't give mercy to any of Xavier's minions or himself.

"You ready, Hiroshi?" Kaito called, atop his horse already with Momoko seated snugly in front of him.

"Hai, Hai." I replied and mounted, riding out of the stall.

"We take our leave now, mother. We will try and make contact as often as possible. Goodbye." Naman announced and we started off into the night.

"Where would Xavier be?" Riku asked.

"Somewhere he thinks we wouldn't look." Eiji replied.

"Very true." Yuto commented.

**Kyoko POV**

"I think they'll do perfectly, daddy. Hehehehe…" The boy purred. He's no older than 10 and is Xavier's son, which means torture.

"Very good, Henry. I shall leave now, remember, they are completely yours to control and play with. Goodbye now, son." Xavier smiled and turned on his heel, disappearing and leaving us with Henry.

"Now, what do you say, my maids?" Henry mused.

"Konnichiwa, Master Henry." We replied.

"I think I'll have fun with you, and your new names are now Mary, Rachel, Emma and Julie." Henry laughed, pointing to Me, Nexa, Kyoko then Eren. Seriously?

"Hai." We said.

"Now, go fetch me my tea, bedclothes and book, chop chop!" He ordered. We scurried off to do them. Oh, this kids going to wish he hadn't had us as maids.


	28. Chapter 28

**Koumori POV**

"Mmm.. Koumori-kun?" Ali yawned as she awakened.

"Ohayo, Ali-chan." I greeted and pecked a quick kiss on her lips, still keeping control of Romeo as we rode along beside the others.

"How long have we been riding, now?" She asked, looking around a bit.

"About seven hours. We stopped two hours ago though for a rest." I replied.

"Ahh, okay." She sighed and leaned against my chest again.

"We're approaching Xavier's first established orphanage. Do you wish to stop and search?" The navigator of the group said.

"Yes." Naman confirmed and I saw the building, large and dark with menacing towers of ivy crawling up it.

"I have a feeling Xavier would not make it so easy for us to find them, so I do not believe they are here, sadly." Kaito announced.

"It looks a lot like the place we were brought the night of the gala." The girls said out loud.

"So you were brought to one of his establishments. Hmm.." Yuto hummed.

"Yuto-kun?" Yui asked.

"This is a real puzzle, but he'll make a mistake somehow." Yuto replied.

"Yes, I agree." Eiji commented.

**Ali POV**

"We'll go in. We don't need any more abductions of the royal fiancés." Yuto instructed and got off of his horse, leaving Yui upon it. Naman, Eiji, Shiro and Hiroshi followed him with a small allotment of guards.

"This will take a long time, why don't we have a picnic." Miyako suggested.

"That sounds okay." Riku agreed.

"Yeah, it'll help ease our stress too." Momoko added.

"Then I'll take Momoko into the village for the food." Kaito chuckled and clicked his tongue, riding off.

"I brought blankets." Yui said and hopped off of Twill, reaching into the saddle bag and taking out said objects.

"Then let's set up over there where we have high ground and we can see in all directions clearly." Riku pointed to a small hill, tree less, a ways away from the orphanage.

"Alright." I said, I know Miyako just wanted to ease the stress, but this is something that seems awkward without the others. We have to bring them back.


	29. Chapter 29

**Kaito POV**

"This is yummy! Good choice, Momoko!" Miyako complimented after finishing a bite of her bread with butter.

"Arigato, Miyako-chan." Momoko blushed happily and leaned against me. I'm glad we managed to get lunch without being chased, but even so she still had to help me out a bit, scratch that, A LOT.

"I am so going to chop his head off myself!" We heard a raging tone from Shiro and turned around to see him and the others who went to investigate walking back.

"No luck.." Ali sighed as Koumori hushed her.

"Don't say that or they'll get madder then we can handle." Koumori warned.

"They're not here, and they have to be somewhere which could be in any of his 100 owned buildings!" Hiroshi growled.

"Hiroshi, don't remind me!" Naman hissed and pushed him up against a tree.

"Naman!" I scolded and went to get up, seeing as Eiji and Koumori aren't as usual going to break this up, but Momoko grabbed my arm and pulled me back down.

"Momoko?" I gulped.

"They can resolve this, this is just how they're letting off a bit of steam." She assured.

"Enough, save your fighting for when we get our hands on Xavier." Yui stomped up and shoved the two apart.

"Yui, you should not have done that. They're fuming already, just let them brawl a bit. It's best." Yuto said and pulled her away from them to sit down with us as we watched Naman and Hiroshi glare at eachother.

"You won't want to see this, Miya." Riku whispered and hugged her, covering her eyes and ears. Momoko buried her head in my arms. This is really going to be bad.

**Momoko POV**

I snuggled into Kaito to not see what could unfold, and calmed down hearing his steady heartbeat and feeling his warmth. But I can still hear raised voices, luckily no punches or stuff of that manner yet. But his heartbeat keeps increasing, which means he's worried.

"I TOLD YOU NEVER TO SAY THAT WHEN WE LEFT!" Naman yelled as I heard the first punch. I winced.

"HEY I HAD TO LET IT OUT! WE'RE ALL ANGRY HERE!" Hiroshi shot back and then I heard it get worse, nobody intervened. This went on a few minutes before I started to whimper as Miyako was already crying.

"AGH! ENOUGH! You're making the girls upset! Now stop it, our fiancés would not like to see us like this." Eiji's seething voice rang out and I lifted my head to see him holding them apart by the collars, both covered in grass stains, bruises and scratches.

"About time." Kaito let out a half relieved, half scolding sigh.

"We need to get them to a doctor." Yui said.

"Yes." I agreed.

**Naman POV**

"You really did have a brawl, didn't you." The doctor's wife hummed as she bandaged my arm up. Obviously she's seen worse. The almost ancient woman smiled gently.

"Yes." I sighed.

"Mmm, My husband used to have those all the time when we were first married and guys would try to take me away from him. I understand how you feel." She said and finished the bandage.

"Huh?" I gasped.

"Yes." She confirmed her statement and I stared in shock. "You'd be surprised that your fiancés aren't the only girls in the world having this happen to them, especially by Xavier."

"You know him!?" I nearly ranted.

"He was a boy much younger than I back then, but he did fall for me and abduct me. I'll give you a little hint, he never takes them somewhere that has a lot of people." She replied.

**Nexa POV**

"You, Rachel, aren't you supposed to have my breakfast." Henry scolded as he sat up in bed. He's a menace, he is.

"I am sorry, master Henry." I said, trying not to show my displeasure and ran off to fetch the tray. When I came back Eren was being forced to dress and groom him again, he's pretty much decided our roles. I'm his scullery maid, Kyoko's his main room keeper, Kaoru is his stable assistant and Eren is his nurse. He's lucky to have picked her and not the rest of us, we'd have lost it by now.

"Which color would you like, Henry." Eren asked shakily.

"Brown, of course!" He ordered and she jolted. I laid the tray on the table and stood aside, knowing he'd have Hannah on our tails again if I did anything else. Eren quickly changed him and groomed his hair, then released him to me. The spoiled child saw what I had brought and smiled evilly.

"This time you got it right, but I still want more cream and jam. Chop chop!" He demanded and I scurried off. The other maids and the well-to-do girls envy the girls and I, so we haven't made any friends to help us. I just wish Naman would come soon.


End file.
